Memories
by Nimbafuu
Summary: This was requested by and is dedicated to Bubbel97! This is the first part, I plan on adding more to it!


Four months ago, Itachi was involved in a car crash and hospitalized. Sasuke had been notified immediately.

That call from the hospital was the most terrifying moment of his eighteen years. Sasuke loved his big brother more than anything, more than everything. Itcahi was more than his brother, he was his best friend. His _lover_.

He'd rushed to the hospital immediately, demanded to see Itachi and was told to wait. Sasuke _hated _waiting.

When they finally let him in to see Itachi, he was shaking. At first his injuries didn't look so bad. He didn't have any casts on; nothing looked broken. It wasn't until his eyes reached Itachi's face that he started to panic.

His head was bandaged. He obviously had some sort of damage, and it terrified Sasuke to think of how bad it could be.

"Uchiha-san, would you like to hear his condition now?" Sasuke didn't even realize he was crying, and holding onto Itachi's left hand like a lifeline, until the nurse spoke.

He tried to compose himself and sat down in the chair before nodding. He knew he shouldn't have freaked out like that before knowing what was wrong. It wouldn't help Itachi anyway.

"Most of his injuries aren't serious," Sasuke cringed at most and tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"He has a few scrapes and bruises along his torso and arms, but the worst damage is in his head. He has minor brain damage." He felt his breath leave him and his heart drop to his feet. Itachi's heart monitor was steady, but Sasuke could hear his own pumping a mile a minute.

It didn't matter that she said minor, it was still _brain damage_. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing the way Itachi taught him to years ago.

_"Sasuke, it's okay. I'm here. We'll get through this together." Itachi kept running a hand through Sasuke's hair, hugging his sobbing little brother close._

_Their parents were killed in a car crash that morning; their car was crushed by a drunk truck driver._

_It had hit both boys hard, but Sasuke being only eight years old had taken it worse._

_"Try and take deep, slow breaths little brother. I know it's hard, but try for me?"_

Sasuke focused and took ten good breaths before opening his eyes.

He hated receiving pity. Seeing that sad look on the nurse's face only made him feel angry.

"When will he wake up?" He really didn't like how the nurse flinched at at that.

He didn't even care that he was making her uncomfortable by glaring at her. He just wanted a fucking answer to his question. Why was she still standing there with that stupid look on her face!?

"W-well...we're not sure when he's going to wake up. It could be days or weeks, there's no way to tell for sure. I'm sorry."

Itachi had to wake up. He just had to. Sasuke couldn't handle being alone. Itachi couldn't be in a coma!

"Sir?" Sasuke couldn't even get over that bit of information yet. Couldn't she give him some damn privacy? What else was there to say?

Sasuke wanted so badly to feel Itachi's lips on his own. He wanted Itachi to prove her wrong. To wake up and say that everything was all right. To kiss Sasuke until he couldn't hold on to a single thought.

"Nii-san." Sasuke nuzzled his brother's peaceful face. It would all be okay when Itachi woke up. He just needed rest. He would be smiling and telling Sasuke he loved him soon. He just had to be patient.

"Uchiha-san. I'm sorry, but there's a possibility I have to prepare you for. Are you listening?" Sasuke didn't want to hear it, but the logical side of him knew that she wouldn't still be here if it wasn't important.

It took a lot to resist kissing his brother in front of the nurse. He wanted that small bit of comfort badly.

"I'm listening." He sighed and brought Itachi's hand to his forehead, resting against it and reassuring himself that Itachi was here. He was alive, and no matter what the nurse said, he would wake up and everything would work out.

"There is a possibility that Itachi-san could wake up with Amnesia. It's something we won't know until he wakes up. The damage was minor, so you shouldn't worry, but...we just want you to be prepared. Please call if you need anything. You are welcome to stay until visiting hours end."

With that Sasuke was finally alone with his brother. The thought of Itachi forgetting him was ridiculous, so he wasn't worried about that at all.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he leaned over Itachi. He looked so peaceful that it gave Sasuke mixed feelings. Part of him thought it looked eerie, but another part was happy to see him so relaxed. Even if that wasn't truly the reason, it was comforting to think that Itachi wasn't in pain.

Sasuke lowered his head and closed his eyes as his lips fell on Itachi's. One of his hands caressed Itachi's face as he gently kissed his beloved older brother.

He sighed against Itachi's lips before pulling back slightly. He chuckled when he realized he'd been expecting Itachi to be awake, and about to tease him.

* * *

**Please note that I've edited this story so that anything mature was left out, in accordance with FanFiction's rules. The rest can be found on my Tumblr and DeviantArt accounts, both under the same username.  
**


End file.
